Field
The present embodiments relate to of design of peptide and/or peptide derivative antagonists of γc-family cytokines, a group of mammalian cytokines that are mainly produced by epithelial, stromal and immune cells and control the normal and pathological activation of a diverse array of lymphocytes. The present embodiments also relate to the therapeutic uses of such of design of peptide and/or peptide derivative antagonists for the treatment of certain human diseases. The present embodiments also relate to the cosmeceutical applications of such of design of peptide and/or peptide derivative antagonists. Description of target diseases, cosmeceutical applications, as well as methods of administration, production, and commercialization of the peptides are disclosed.
Description of the Related Art
Cytokines are a diverse group of soluble factors that mediate various cell functions, such as, growth, functional differentiation, and promotion or prevention of programmed cell death (apoptotic cell death). Cytokines, unlike hormones, are not produced by specialized glandular tissues, but can be produced by a wide variety of cell types, such as epithelial, stromal or immune cells.